Shirahime
by Silverblaise
Summary: Sweet BobbyJubilee fluffiness. Bobby and Jubilee are spending Christmas in Japan and have a mysterious experience. Crossover with CLAMP's Shirahime Shou PG for teensy bit of angst later. COMPLETE!
1. Bobby the Sap

_Author's notes: _I do know that in the comics Jubilee is Chinese American, butthen in the comics she also has blue eyes. I'm pretty sure in the show it doesn't specifically mention where she's from so I'm using that to my advantage. I also wasn't able to find any mention of her parents' real names so I made them up. This came about when I was searching on thenet for X-Men Evo chibis and stumbled across a site about the CLAMP manga Shirahime Shou. Reading about that started giving me ideas that eventually evolved into this. Enjoy! >. 

_Disclaimer:_ The character Shirahime belongs to CLAMP, I'm just borrowing her and the wolves for a little guest appearance here. I also don't own the X-Men, Bobby, or Jubilee, however I _do_ own Jubilee's family mentioned here. Hey you think the WB would trade?

_The things I do for love _Bobby Drake thought with a sigh as his girlfriend Jubilee dragged him into what felt like the fiftieth temple that day. They had graduated from Xavier's after convincing Jubilee's parents she would be safe there despite the mansion getting blown up and were spending some time at Christmas together. Her parents had wanted to take a trip to Japan to see relatives and Jubilee had invited him along to keep her company and from being bored out of her skull. So now, it was Bobby being bored and feeling like his arms were about to fall off from carrying all of the souvenirs and presents she just "had to buy" as well. _The Danger Room was supposed to be about helping to hone our powers and being prepared for any eventuality, but we never covered stuff like this. _He suddenly couldn't help sniggering as he imagined Wolverine or Storm giving them a training session on carrying their girlfriends' shopping or being patient and tactful while the girls tried things on and asked the inevitable, dreaded question: "Does my butt look big in this?" Unfortunately Jubilee heard his quiet laugh.

'Bobby!' She hissed, shooting him a look of anger. 'This is a temple! You're supposed to be respectful!'

'Aw come on Jubes we've been to at least ten of these things already! My respect is getting spread a little thin. Why've you suddenly become interested in all this historical stuff anyway? You never used to be.'

Her voice lost its anger and she looked a little embarrassed, taking a moment to answer. 'It's just – I want to be more interested in my heritage. Just 'cause I never seemed to care before doesn't mean I don't. It's important to me. I remember my grandpa used to tell me stories when I was little and I really loved them, then we moved to the U.S and I became a California girl and pretty much lost touch with all that stuff. I guess I just want to get back in touch with it and learn all those old stories again so that maybe . . . someday I can tell them to my grandkids.'

He looked at her, her face was shaded light pink and he couldn't help smiling. She could be really sweet sometimes, when she wasn't trying to put one of her fireworks in his drink or make the water run hot when he was in the shower. (Bobby doesn't _do_ hot water, remember? ;-p)

'Alright but this is the last one! And then we're going somewhere to sit down and eat! And no more souvenirs!' She grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek before spinning around to see the temple again. He spluttered as her hair hit him in the face and sighed in defeat. _I'm such a sap._ Then he suddenly grinned. _But at least I'm a sap with an amazing, beautiful girlfriend. _He hefted up the shopping bags in his hands and followed Jubilee.

Jubilee finally decided she had seen enough and they drove up the twisting, narrow mountain roads to the cabin her uncle and aunt had about halfway up one of Japan's snow covered peaks. It was colder so high up but Bobby didn't really mind, and when they got inside (Bobby struggling with the mountain of bags, of course) there was a warm fire in the hearth and Jubilee's mother had made some cocoa. Her father smiled at seeing all the bags.

'Has my daughter been bankrupting me again?' He and her uncle chuckled.

'Daaa – _ddy_! They're presents! They're not for me!' She paused, looking at the bags. 'Well, not all of them anyway.'

The men laughed again as her mother and aunt just smiled and handed around the hot drinks. Jubilee helped Bobby put the presents in her room and after dinner they spent a pleasant evening in front of the fire. Jubilee's uncle was trying to teach them origami, folding paper to make shapes, but without much success. Jubilee had just about managed to make a crane but Bobby was still hopeless. Finally he gave up and formed an ice crane with his hands to look like the paper one and handed it to Jubilee.

'I guess I'm just better with ice than paper. Now mine looks better than yours.' He grinned triumphantly at her.

'Yeah but at least mine won't melt.' She placed Bobby's ice crane and her lopsided one side by side, near her uncle's perfect flock on the floor.

'Don't worry,' her uncle reassured him. 'Like anything, it can take practice. I'm sure it took you a while to learn to form your ice creations as well.'

Bobby smiled. It was nice to be able to use his powers in front of people without them freaking out. He'd been nervous about it at first but they'd acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary and now it just felt so natural. But then, he supposed, they had had to get used to _Jubilee_ first.

'So, how come you say these birds are cranes?' he asked. I mean how do you know they're not swans or ducks or ostriches? Okay maybe not ostriches . . .'

The older man laughed. 'The crane is an important bird in Japanese folklore. It's a symbol of happiness, longevity and fidelity as cranes mate for life. Many people believed cranes lived for a thousand years, and folding paper cranes was said to please the gods so that wishes would be granted.'

Jubilee's aunt looked up from her book. 'There is also the belief that a thousand cranes are supposed to bring good luck and restore health to the ill. Some people will spend hours, even days making these origami cranes to give to a sick friend or relative.'

Bobby and Jubilee just stared at her open mouthed. 'One thousand?' Jubilee asked in awe. 'One thousand of these things? Wow. You'd have to really seriously care about the person to do something like that. And be really good at making cranes.'

Her aunt smiled, looking fondly at her husband. 'Yes, yes you would. And that is why, when I was ill and Kenji came and brought me a thousand cranes, I made up my mind then that I would marry him.'

'Whether I liked it or not!' He laughed. 'So you see, Bobby, what I mean about making cranes just taking practice? After making all those cranes for Hoshi I was a master at it!' He laughed again and Bobby and Jubilee grinned but then Jubilee's mother came out of her parent's bedroom.

'Are you two still up? You should be in bed! You'll need to get up early tomorrow, there have been forecasts of snow later in the afternoon.'

'Are you going to go sightseeing again?' her aunt asked them.

'No!' Bobby looked almost scared at the very idea of all those temples and museums and shops again. He calmed down and tried again. 'Um, no, we thought we'd take some food and go for a hike in the mountains.'

Hoshi smiled mysteriously. 'Ah, if you're lucky, you might see Shirahime.'

The two younger ones looked puzzled. 'Shirahime?' Jubilee asked, 'I think I remember grandpa telling me something about that . . . It's a woman right? Who makes snow or something.'

Her aunt beamed at her. 'Close. Shirahime is the snow princess - 'shira' literally means 'white' and 'hime', 'princess'. The story goes that in the depths of winter, when the ground is snow-laden, the air crisp and cold, the snow-goddess, or Shirahime, roams. It is said that when it snows, Shirahime is crying. Japanese folklore tells of her having wolves as companions, and that she appears to those who are pure of heart. If they are lost, she will help them and show them the way home. They then leave her a gift as thanks.'

Kenji nodded. 'Though Gina's right, you will need to get up early, you don't want to be caught out there in a snowstorm. We don't want you to have to rely on Shirahime to help you!' he added with a laugh.

'I'd be all right in a snowstorm.' Bobby shrugged but Jubilee punched his arm, glaring at him.

'Yeah, how nice for you, but I wouldn't!'

Hoshi interrupted them. 'You will also need to be careful of the wolves.'

'Wolves?' Bobby gulped.

'Don't worry,' she continued. 'You'll be fine as long as you don't go too far from the house but it's very important to make sure you are back before nightfall.'

'It's cool aunt Hoshi we'll be fine. We're not exactly defenceless ya know and we'll remember.'

'The three grownups stood up and her mother looked at them sternly. 'Be sure that you do. I know you're not defenceless but that's no reason to not be careful. Now up you get and get to bed!'

They both jumped up, Jubilee hugged them good night and then took a last look at all the cranes. She grabbed Bobby's arm and pointed to a small puddle of water on the floor. Apparently the heat of the fire had taken its toll on his poor hapless crane.

'Ha!' Her face shone with glee. 'See? Told you it would melt.'

Bobby just shrugged, not caring. 'So? I can make another. When we're out tomorrow I'll make a really big one that won't melt for ages.'

The adults had gone to their rooms and he started walking towards his, Jubilee followed.

'Bet you can't make one bigger than me' she challenged.

'Bet I can.'

'Bet you can't.'

They stopped outside her door and he turned to face her. 'Tomorrow I'll make you an ice crane big enough for you to sit in, if you don't mind getting your butt cold and wet.' He smiled at her and she grinned back. She flung her arms round his neck and gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. Finally they broke apart and she opened her door.

'Cool' she whispered, smiling before going into her room.

Bobby proceeded the short distance down the hall to his own bedroom mentally kicking himself. He had just said he would make a large and slightly difficult sculpture, which was, of course, what she had wanted him to say he would do all along. _Oh well_, he told himself; _it'll be worth it. You sap. _


	2. Ice Sculptures and Snowstorms

Chapter 2

The next day dawned crisp and clear with the winter sun shining in a cloudless sky. Despite the late night the two teens managed to be up and out early. Jubilee was outfitted in full snow gear including a thick waterproof jacket in bright yellow, sunglasses to protect from the sun reflecting off the pristine whiteness of the snow and a hat, scarf and gloves as bright and multicoloured as the fireworks she could produce. Bobby on the other hand was causing concern with his distinct lack of protective clothing. Like Jubilee he wore hiking boots and sunglasses but there the similarity ended. Bobby didn't even have a jacket, only a long sleeved shirt. Jubilee's mother followed them outside, worried look still on her face.

'Are you sure you'll be all right like that Bobby?'

Jubilee turned back smiling. 'Mom, quit worrying, he'll be _fine_. I know it's weird but he's really comfortable in this weather. He's not called "Iceman" for nothing ya know.'

Gina smiled. 'I know, just call it mother's instinct and humour me. Now remember to both be careful and look out for each other, keep an eye on the weather and don't go to far, you know walking in the snow can be tiring so don't overdo it. Also – '

Jubilee rolled her eyes at hearing the speech again. 'Mom we know all this, and if I get tired or the weather turns bad Bobby can just ice slide us back. _Chill_ okay?' She grinned cheekily at the deliberate pun. It was Gina's turn to sigh and roll her eyes, but she was smiling.

'One more thing?'

'Go for it.'

'_Have fun_,' Gina smiled fondly as her daughter kissed her cheek and ran to catch up with Bobby a short distance away.

'Don't worry we will! See you this afternoon!' The couple waved before turning their backs and beginning the slow ascent towards a small clump of trees in the distance.

A few hours later and with a little assistance from Bobby's ice slide they reached their destination. Jubilee threw the backpack she'd been carrying on the ground and flopped on her back in the snow.

'Phew!' She was still panting slightly from the exertion. 'That took longer than I thought. I am _so_ ready for those sandwiches now.' She had started moving her arms and legs in lazy arcs in the snow.

'You're tired?' Bobby asked incredulously. 'Even with my help? You better be glad Wolverine isn't here to see it.' He made ice "claws" extend from one hand, pointed them at her and made his voice deeper and gruffer. 'An X-Man has to be in top physical condition at all times. You wanna be an X-Man ya gotta be ready to work for it.'

She burst into a fit of giggles at the spectacle and leapt up, giving him a flirtatious look and speaking slowly. 'I'm _very_ glad Wolverine isn't here – for lots of reasons.' She grinned and turned to admire her handiwork. 'Look! A snow angel.'

Bobby stood beside her to look and then smiled and pointed to a space in front of him. Ice flowed from his fingers and took shape as it hit the snow to form a statue the same height as them.

He smirked at her. 'Look, an ice angel.'

It looked like a Christmas tree ornament made life size, with glistening long wings like the real Angel's and hands clasped in front at the end of long sleeves of a robe. It was only when Jubilee looked at the face she gave a small gasp, it was like looking in a mirror as she looked at a frozen version of her own head. She smiled as her cheeks became pink from more than just the cold. It was amazing how many times Bobby could let her know how he felt about her without saying a word.

After a few minutes she broke the companionable silence. 'Hey, speaking of ice sculptures don't forget what you said you'd make me today.' She prodded him lightly in the side.

'Hey! Don't worry I haven't forgotten,' he tried to get away from her but she persisted.

'Well? Come on, get to it!' She laughed and chased him, still poking him with gloved fingers.

He turned suddenly, catching her by surprise and grabbed her hands. 'Let's eat first, I've gotta build my strength up! Besides, thought you said you were hungry?'

'_Starving! _Thanks for reminding me!' She snatched up her backpack from the snow and looked around the grove of bare trees that rose from the white expanse to see if there was anywhere even slightly drier to sit. Finally they spotted a fallen tree a little further in that made a good rough bench to have their lunch on. Sandwiches and thermoses were produced from both their packs and for a while they just sat, munching and enjoying the chilly serenity that surrounded them. Jubilee looked around at the sea of white beyond the trees. 'Wow,' she breathed. 'It's so quiet here. Like we're in the middle of nowhere.'

'Um, Jubes?' Bobby looked at her sceptically. 'We _are_ in the middle of nowhere.'

She whapped his arm. 'I know that! I meant it's like we're completely alone.' Bobby gave her that look again. 'Like we're alone in the _world_,' she clarified. 'As though we're the last two people on Earth or something.' A shiver ran down her spine. 'You can't even see the house from here. All this quiet, it's kind of creepy.'

Bobby just laughed and stood up, tidying away the debris of their picnic back into the bags. 'What, are you afraid a snow monster's gonna come along and eat us or something? You're just not used to it being this quiet, Jubes, it's getting to you, making you paranoid. We're X-Men, there's nothing we can't handle, right? Now come on, you want my giant crane masterpiece or what?'

Jubilee stretched and followed him. He was probably right; it was the eerie silence bothering her, the complete lack of noise from traffic or nature. She looked around again, thinking that all the white was slightly unnerving too. Glancing up at the sky she noticed it was cloudier than she had realised and the clouds seemed quite close. They would have to head back soon, to be on the safe side and not get caught in a possible storm or low clouds. _But not before Bobby makes the ice crane_, she said to herself. _It won't take too long, and then we'll head back_. She stood and watched him as he refined the sculpture that was rapidly taking shape, tapering the edges to a paper thinness while ensuring the core was still solid enough to take their weight and the base was thick enough to keep it all steady. He was like an artist as he made the ice take shape with just his hands and his mind and the massive creation was soon finished. Bobby stood back to admire his impressive handiwork and Jubilee stood and stared in awe, speechless for one of the few times in her life.

'It's – it's - ' her brain still couldn't find words to describe how she felt, so she just squealed, hugging him instead, nearly knocking him over and gave him a slightly sloppy kiss on the lips to show her appreciation. 'We have to take a picture of it!' she cried in excitement, breaking apart from him and rummaging in her bag to produce a camera. 'Okay if you take a picture of me – oh but I want you in the picture,' she paused, disappointment on her face.

'No problem. This thing has a timer right?' She nodded and Bobby took the camera from her, looking through the lens and moving until the sculpture was centred. Keeping the camera at face level he made a rough tripod of ice and set the camera on it, making sure it would be secure without risking water damage.

Happy with this solution Jubilee went and sat on the ice creation as Bobby set the timer then went to join her. The picture was taken and they spent more time taking various other pictures, including ones of their ice and snow angels and were having so much fun neither of them realised how dark it was getting, or how low and angry looking the clouds had become. Finally they grew tired of their fun and started thinking about heading back. It was then they noticed the grey sky that looked like it threatened to snow.

Jubilee started to look worried. 'Uh-oh, the weather's looking bad. We'd better get home Bobby.'

He nodded in agreement. 'Yeah okay. Get behind me and hold on. We'll take the express route.'

They made sure they had everything and set off, Bobby's ice slide coasting along slightly above the frozen white landscape, helping them make good progress. Unfortunately they were fairly high up and the clouds were descending, it was not long before a thick white fog surrounded them.

Bobby, we'd better stop,' Jubilee said, concerned.

'What? Why?'

'We can't see where we're going, we don't know if we're going the right way.'

'Walking will slow us down, Jubes, at least let's get out of this cloud first.'

We don't know how far this goes,' Jubilee argued, 'and I have a compass in my bag, just stop for a minute so I can get it out and check it.'

Bobby sighed but gave in, bringing them to a halt. Jubilee opened her bag, digging for the compass while staying close to her friend, knowing that they would be in difficulty if they lost each other. She managed to find it and they determined which was the right way, setting off again on foot. They walked for a while, losing track of time, the thick fog surrounding them making it impossible to see more than a few inches in front of them. Keeping his eyes to the ground Bobby noticed his shoelace had become untied and bent to re-tie it while Jubilee, who hadn't noticed, continued walking. His shoelace done up again Bobby stood up, jogging to catch up with his companion thinking that she couldn't have gone too far.

Further ahead Jubilee realised there was a distinct empty space where Bobby should have been and looked around in surprise. Unfortunately she could see nothing but whiteness all around her and could hear nothing.

Bobby thought he could try following her footprints but soon realised he couldn't even see the ground. He couldn't see her bright jacket either but still tried walking further to try and catch up with her not realising he was actually veering away from the path they were taking and the further he walked the further away from her he was getting. After moving for several minutes without having caught up with her he stopped and called her name.

Jubilee heard his cry and shouted an answer, heading to where she thought the voice had come from, but the fog was disorienting. She shouted again, sending a shower of multi-coloured sparks into the air, hoping he would see them, and edged forward.

'Jubes! Jubes!' he heard her shout and moved towards it, the fog making her voice sound muffled and far away. He heard her call once more and it sounded as though it was coming from a different direction. 'Jubes! Stay where you are! I'll come find you!' Faintly through the murk he saw a stream of bright colours and headed towards it, smiling with relief. It had started to snow lightly, just small, gentle flakes floating gracefully to earth, but it was getting heavier by the second.

Jubilee did as Bobby asked, staying in one place and looking around. She had taken her goggles off and the cold whiteness fell on her face, she brushed it away from time to time, noticing that she was having to do it more frequently. She adjusted her hat and scarf so they covered her face more and hoped Bobby got to her soon. She continued to send up her fireworks, hoping they could be seen through the fast falling snow.

Bobby tried ice sliding to the flares of light but they only came from time to time and were getting harder to see. Sometimes he would get to where he thought the sparks were coming from only to find nothing there. He tried shouting again, the snow and wind smothering his voice so it was barely audible, and he heard nothing in return. Desperately he searched, treading and re-treading the ground but it was no use. He couldn't find Jubilee, and now he was also lost.


	3. Lost

Warning: Bit of angst/drama? in this chapter

Agent-G: Well, at least _someone_ is reading it! G Glad you're enjoying it, hope this wasn't too long to wait. One more chapter, which I've started writing then an epilogue to go! They're relationship is steady boy/girlfriend at this point, like Scott and Jean's in the series. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 – Lost 

Jubilee tried sending up more fireworks but she was just getting too cold, the surrounding, blurry whiteness beginning to soak subtly through her clothes, so she would soon be cold _and_ wet. She regretted lying in the snow and sitting on the ice crane earlier as her bottom half already felt chilly and uncomfortable. She stood there, shivering, trying to come to a decision about what to do. After a moment of hard thinking she decided to keep moving. She didn't really want to as Bobby was still looking for her and would probably be feeling bad but she couldn't stay where she was, surrounded on all sides by the chilling fog and getting covered by multitudes of cold flakes. Bobby could survive in these conditions. She couldn't. She thought of how they had joked about being in this kind of situation last night and how bitterly ironic it was that it had come true. Last night and the comforting warmth of the fire seemed years ago and a million miles away and all she wanted was to be back there with Bobby and her family at that very moment.

'Why'd I have to have such a dumb power?' she muttered to herself as she inched forward, constantly checking her compass. 'This would be so much easier if I could teleport like Kurt. Or was a telepath like Jean, or had a fiery power like Amara to keep myself warm. Even that jerk Quicksilver's speed would be better, I could run round the mountain, find Bobby and run home in no time flat. I could run home to _California_ in no time flat and get away from this stupid cold snow, be nice and warm again, but no, I get to be the girl who can put on her own personal Fourth of July show.' Then she grew angry with herself for her self-pity. 'Come on girl! You're an X-Man! Remember your training!'

At school they had been taught how to survive in different conditions, including snowy ones, in case the X-Jet crashed anywhere and they were stranded. Storm had even called up a blizzard on the school grounds for them to make it realistic. She cast her mind back to that day and what Wolverine had been telling them. She thought hard for several minutes, but all she could really remember was Amara complaining about the cold, Jamie multiplying and sneakily throwing snowballs at everybody, Bobby dumping a load of snow on Wolverine by "accident" – that had been really funny actually – and Ray and Roberto starting a powered up snowball fight. In short, nothing that was really any good to her at all. All she knew was that she had to get out of the cold, _well duh, no-brainer,_ she thought to herself, and that there was something about sheltering in a snowbank although she wasn't entirely sure how that would work. At last she thought maybe she could find a cave somewhere or at least try to get out of the cloud, which would make it easier to find Bobby. She trudged on, trying not to think about her uncle's warning about wolves.

xxxxxxxxxx

'JUBILEE! JUBILEE!' Bobby continued to bellow desperately, but only eerie silence greeted his calls. He was getting more and more worried with every minute that passed. _Oh man I lost her. I can't believe I lost her,_ he thought hopelessly. _What am I going to do? What if I never find her, what do I tell her family?_

'This is all my fault,' he moaned wretchedly, scolding himself. 'I should have stayed with her, should have called to her to wait and now we've gotten separated and I might never see her again.'

Then another, more horrible thought struck him. He _would_ see her again. Would come across her body, lying frozen in the snow. There was no way she could survive for too long in these conditions and if she wasn't found soon and gotten somewhere warm it was only a matter of time before . . . He visualised her, lying in the snow, her raven hair a sharp contrast against the stark whiteness, her cocoa skin strangely pale. Would her eyes be closed, as if she were merely sleeping? Or would they be open, glassy and devoid of life and her sparkling energy that made them so warm, staring sightlessly up at him . . .

'NO!' His voice thundered into the air, determined to dispel his morbid thoughts. 'Snap out of it Bobby Jubilee's not stupid!' he told himself angrily. 'She's not going to sit around and wait to die, she'll head for home!'

Thinking about this Bobby knew it made sense. They couldn't be fellow X-Men and close friends for years and not help but be able to know what the other would be thinking. Bobby knew Jubilee couldn't easily stand the harsh conditions for long while he could, the most sensible thing for her to do would be to head back to the house instead of wasting time trying to find him. They both knew this, so that was where she would most likely head as soon as possible, leaving him to find his own way back or continue to look for her since he would find it easier. _So I might as well head in the direction of the house as well, and maybe I'll find her along the way. _Feeling better he took off his bag to dig out his own compass to make sure he would be going in the right direction. He searched all through his bag, taking things out and checking all the pockets but no compass could be found.

'Damn!' he exclaimed, annoyed. 'I must have left it in my room. Jubes had her compass so I thought I'd be okay.'

He thought of Dr McCoy's advice of always being prepared and having everything needed, even if somebody else had the same things. "It's better to have two of something than to not have it at all," he'd always said. Bobby sorely regretted not remembering and heeding it earlier.

'Well,' he shouldered his pack again, face determined, 'I'll just have to make do without it. As long as I keep heading in the general direction I should be okay, the main thing is to get out of this damn soup. Least I don't have to worry about freezing to death.' _Unlike Jubilee,_ his mind grimly supplied before he could help it. Clamping down firmly on the pessimistic thoughts to make them go away he raised his arms slightly and began his ice slide again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jubilee gasped for breath, trying to keep moving. Her legs were killing her and she was getting tired, the air she was gulping down her throat was freezing, making it feel like she was swallowing knives and making her chest hurt. Every step just seemed to sap her energy further but she was afraid if she sat down to rest she would never get up again. There was nowhere sheltered to rest anyway. Her face was numb from the stinging wind and snow and she had long since given up on trying to wipe away the tears caused by the cold that were streaming down her face. She just kept her head down and kept moving. But then something made her stop, something in front of her. She looked up trying to make out what it was and was instantly paralysed by fear. A few feet in front of her was a pack of four or five wolves, in a rough semicircle. Their fur was jet black and they simply stood, looking at her. One of them, already standing slightly in front of the others, took a step towards her.

'Stay back!' she screamed, panicked, finally jolted into action. The wolves all moved forward now, five of them, moving to circle her. She screamed at them to stay away again, firing a couple of her sparks at the leader, hoping to scare them. The large beast moved back a few paces but that was all. _Maybe I should tell them I'm a friend of Rahne's, maybe that'll help, _she thought desperately. _Okay, I think I'm really going crazy now._

She moved backwards, determined not to let them circle her but unsure of what else to do. There was no way she could outrun them and she was out in the open with nothing to protect her or fight with. She just had to keep moving back slowly, try not to let them trap her in a circle, and keep trying to frighten them off. A couple of them bounded around either side of her so they were at her back, cutting off any escape. Her head jerked around, looking in every direction, and everywhere she looked was a wolf. _Well, so much for that part of the plan._ Pointing her hands at the wolves again, the girl tried shooting more fireworks at them but it didn't seem to work. They were too far away for her to hit them, and instead of running scared just stood, looking at her. She was feeling even weaker now, her legs barely holding her upright, her breath coming in laboured gasps. The more she fired the weaker her fireworks got. Gradually the wolves started moving closer. She tried one last time but only managed a few little sparks that barely went beyond her fingers. The edges of her vision were growing black and she was feeling dizzy. She was too weak to do anything more and despair took over.

'Please,' she sobbed quietly, desperately, 'not like this. I don't want to die like this. Bobby . . .' With that last, barely whispered word she fell forward into the snow, unconscious, as the wolves slowly gathered around.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Where the Hell am I?' Bobby wondered aloud, feeling as if he'd been wandering for hours. He was immune to the cold but was beginning to feel tired, and was still worried about Jubilee. From time to time he'd tried calling her name, but had received no response. His head was continually moving, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of her when he thought he saw a flash of black in the distance. _Was that Jubes's hair?_ he wondered, squinting, trying to see better. It had just been a glimpse, a flash in a space of otherwise never ending snow and he was beginning to think he'd imagined it, but then he saw it again.

'Jubes!' he cried out, as loud as he could, but there was no response. _She probably can't hear me, have to try catch up to her._ Hope and excitement rising inside him once more he started his ice slide again, going as fast as he could.

Some time later, however, and he was still chasing after the elusive glimpses and flashes of what he thought was Jubilee's hair. _Why haven't I caught up to her yet? _He wondered, getting frustrated. _And why can't I see her bright clothes, only her hair? Am I hallucinating?_ But he didn't think so, and it looked too real to be a trick of the snow. _It is Jubilee isn't it? Who else would be out in this? _It was the only lead he had though, so he decided to keep following it.


	4. Chapter 4 Found

Beany: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. -)

Agent-G: shrug It is quite a large section with lots of stories being posted, and my summary doesn't really sound that exciting, might change it. Or maybe people are reading and just not reviewing. At least it _is _being read. Agh! I know I should try and update sooner, I hate waiting for the next chapter of fics as well. Life and my GW fics keep getting in the way. It's only the epilogue to go though and I should have that up soon. Heheh you get your answer in this chapter. ;-) Thank you, and glad you like it. -)

Chapter 4 - Found

'Mmmmm Rahne, I don't wanna get up yet . . .' Jubilee mumbled sleepily as a warm, wet tongue licked her again. She didn't want to be woken up, she was warm and comfortable and her body felt so heavy and lethargic. Gradually though, she could feel sleep slipping away and her consciousness was rising to become fully awake. It was her bed's fault. Since when had her bed been so hard and cold? And the room smelled of wet dog. Had Rahne been out in bad weather again? 'Rahne,' she moaned, 'the Prof's told you about coming inside wet in wolf form.' She tried to snuggle deeper into her pillow – fur? _Warm_ fur? Her fingers contracted in the thick pelt. The _thing_ under her was definitely warm with life. She sat up in shock, gazing around her, wide eyed.

She definitely _wasn't_ in her room back at Xavier's, and none of the wolves around her were her old roommate. _I'm alive?_ She thought stupidly, her brain still in shock. _The wolves didn't kill me, I'm – I'm alive?_ She sat very still, staring around her. There was a circle of warm, furry bodies of four wolves, with her in the centre. The fifth, the largest and probably their leader stood close to her, watching her. Then he darted forward and lightly licked her face again. Jubilee screamed.

'I – I – Stay back!' her voice was shrill, she could feel the panic rising in her again. She shot fireworks at the wolf but her hand was shaking and she missed. The wolves around her growled and shifted a little, but stayed lying down. The fifth wolf moved back a little, sitting back on his haunches, regarding her calmly. He looked – disapproving? That was the only word Jubilee could think to describe it, as though she were a naughty child and the wolf a stern parent. 'I'm sorry,' she began, timidly, a feeling of unreality washing through her. 'I thought you were going to eat me.'

The wolf exhaled through his nose, as if snorting in derision, then made a noise in his throat. The other wolves got up, standing either side of their leader, some looking at her, others looking to the mouth of the cave, tails wagging. The leader whined slightly, still looking at her. When she didn't move he took a step forward, lightly taking a part of her sleeve in his mouth and tugging.

'Okay, okay I get the hint,' Jubilee smiled, feeling more calm and relaxed. 'Time to go, huh?' The wolf whined again, looking to the cave entrance then back at her. She slowly got to her feet, picking up her bag. _How did I take it off?_ Deciding it was best not to question it, she got her bag on her shoulders again, straightened her jacket and followed the wolves outside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby kept his eyes fixed on the figure ahead of him, his face a mask of determination. He was going to catch up to this person and find some answers. The mysterious person seemed to be moving at a slow pace, but no matter how fast Bobby went he didn't seem to be able to reach them. It was still snowing, but not as heavily. Finally the figure stopped. Bobby also came to a halt, and stared.

In front of him was a woman. She wore a pure white kimono and nothing on her feet, her raven black hair was long and loose, her skin pale but with ruby red lips. There were no tracks where she had been walking. She turned to Bobby and smiled.

'I am not the one you seek, Robert Drake.' Her voice was low and musical, and seemed to echo around him. It was the most beautiful thing Bobby had ever heard.

'Who – who are you?' he asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. The woman laughed.

'You know who I am. Though you do not believe it.'

He thought back, remembering the story he'd heard only the night before. He shook his head in disbelief. 'But that – it's just a legend!'

'Is it?' the woman asked calmly.

'Well then do something!' Bobby shouted angrily. 'Make it stop snowing! Jubilee's out there and I – I -' He broke off in despair, unable to continue. He had lost her. She was lost in the snow and it was all his fault.

The woman's expression turned sad. 'The snow is not my tears,' she explained.

'What?'

'The snow is not my tears. It is the sadness of human children that causes the snow to fall.' She walked closer to him, her face intense. 'You must have hope Robert. Your friend is well.'

He couldn't believe his ears. 'Jubilee? She's okay? She's really okay?'

'The one you seek is well, and waiting for you. I will take you to her.' And with that she turned and started walking away through the fog again.

Bobby was stood still for another minute, unable to move from the shock. Then he realised what the woman had said and let out a loud shout of happiness. With a grin he started his ice slide again and followed, still grinning widely. The snow slowed more before soon stopping altogether.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jubilee clutched the wolf's fur tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. After a few minutes of the wolf nudging her legs and looking pointedly at her she'd realised he wanted her to get on his back. Now they were racing along through the snow and fog, the wind shearing past her face, and she was holding on for dear life. Finally they slowed, emerging from the thick cloud and coming to a stop. Blue sky and bright sunshine were above them, sparkling on the snow. Shakily Jubilee slid off the wolf's back, falling onto her knees then standing up, getting her breath back. Looking around she saw something out of the corner of her eye, two people emerging from the fog. She stared, hardly daring to believe her eyes.

'Bobby? Bobby!' She began racing towards the second figure, hampered by the snow but not caring. He slid towards her and they met halfway, Jubilee throwing her arms around his neck, not caring that he was still in ice form. He picked her up and swung her around. They both started talking at once.

'I turned round and you'd gone -'

'I was shouting and shouting -'

'I kept sending up fireworks, I couldn't see you -'

'I was so worried-'

'I was so scared -'

'I'm so sorry,' they both said at once, then looked at each other a moment before bursting out laughing, just so relieved to see each other again.

'Jubes how did you survive? I mean, in a blizzard!'

She smiled. 'It was the wolves Bobby, they helped me. I know it sounds weird, I thought they were going to attack me but they took me to a cave and kept me warm, they saved me.' They both looked around to find the animals, and saw they had gone to stand near the woman. She saw them staring and smiled. 'Bobby,' Jubilee whispered, 'is that – who is that?'

'I'm not really sure Jubes, but she told me you were okay and led me to you.'

The woman nodded to them both, a calm smile still on her face, then she and the wolves turned and walked away, back into the fog.

'Bobby,' Jubilee said slowly, uncertainly, 'it _couldn't_ be - _her_ could it? Shira- '

Bobby put a hand over her mouth. 'Don't say it Jubes. Just don't. I'm afraid if I think about it just now my brain is gonna explode. Let's just get back to the house, we still have to find it.'

Jubilee looked around anxiously then pointed. 'Bobby! Look!' The roof of the cabin could be clearly seen, not very far away. Bobby sighed in relief.

'Okay! Let's go!' Jubilee grabbed his waist and they were quickly on their way.


	5. Epilogue Shirahime

Beany: Thank you!

Agent-G: Aww thank you and thank you for recommending it. There will probably be a couple of one-shots in future, depending on RL, but thank you for reading this and glad you enjoyed it!

TheLegendaryManHimself: Wow thank you! Her background isn't explicitly explained in the cartoon, so I felt okay taking liberties with it, and it just made the story work! Glad you enjoyed it so much and hope you like this chapter.

Here it is, just a short epilogue to round it off. Thanks to those reading and reviewing, I'm really glad people liked this fic so much! Enjoy!

Epilogue – Shirahime

It was a few days after the incident on the mountain and things were back to normal. They hadn't told Jubilee's family about what had happened, not wanting to worry them, and also because they weren't entirely sure about what had happened themselves. Now their vacation was nearly over and they were spending the last few days doing more sight seeing. They were in a small gallery dedicated to Japanese art and Bobby found himself wandering around bored again when Jubilee rushed up to him in great excitement and clutched his arm. Her face looked like she'd seen a ghost.

'Bobby!' she hissed, 'you _have_ to come see this!' and dragged him towards one of the paintings. Bobby reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along, idly wondering what had gotten Jubilee so worked up. When they reached the painting she pointed to it, and he just stared. It was her. It was the woman he had seen, the painting looked exactly like her.

The picture showed a woman standing barefoot in the snow, wearing a white kimono. Her black hair hung down to her waist and the only colour was her red lips. Five wolves stood around her, the largest standing by her side. It was night in the picture, the large full moon shining overhead. Under the painting was a small plaque that said "Shirahime" and then the artist's name. One of the museum helpers saw their fascination with the painting and walked over.

'Ah yes,' he said, 'an arresting painting isn't it? It was done long ago by a man who claimed he'd seen Shirahime, the snow princess.' They both turned to stare at him and he smiled indulgently. 'Of course, that is just a myth. Enjoy the exhibit.'

He walked away and they murmured their thanks, barely noticing as they still stared at the painting. Finally Jubilee spoke.

'Bobby, do you think it's _possible_?'

'I don't know,' he replied slowly, 'but it's like Scott's always saying, "We're X-Men, anything's possible." Hey you remember what your aunt said?'

She thought for a moment. 'That those who were helped by Shirahime,' she said thoughtfully, remembering, 'left her gifts as thanks.'

He grinned at her. 'Yeah. And just in case it _is_ possible, I've got an idea . . .' He took her hand and led her out of the gallery.

xxxxxxxxxx

When she heard his plan Jubilee looked at him uncertainly. 'Bobby, I'm not sure about this. I've never done anything like this before.'

'Aw come on Jubes! You've been getting really good with your powers over the last couple of years, I really think you can do it. At least try.'

She sighed. 'Okay, I guess I can give it a shot. But you'll have to be quick.' She put her hands together so only the tips of her fingers touched and concentrated. Tiny globes of light, all different colours, came out of her hands and she closed her eyes tight, concentrating on them holding their shape and not exploding. Bobby smiled and quickly put his hands close to the lights, making ice form around them, trapping them within the shape he created. Soon he was done.

'Okay, open your eyes.'

Jubilee did so and gasped. In his hands was an ice crane about the size of a basketball, a miniature version of the one he'd made for her. The lights held within sparkled and glowed, refracted by the ice, making it look like some kind of magical fairy object. 'Oh Bobby! It's _beautiful_.'

He grinned, feeling proud of himself. 'Good enough for a snow princess?'

She looked into his eyes, returning his grin. 'Definitely.'

They waited until after dark, when everyone else had gone to bed, and sneaked out of the house, retrieving the present from where they'd hidden it earlier in the snow, to ensure it stayed cold. Bobby adjusted the shape slightly and they slid away, going to the approximate spot where the woman and the wolves had left them, the nearly full moon and stars shining overhead, reflecting off the snow, making it easier to see.

'Okay,' Bobby said as they stopped, 'I'm pretty sure this is the place.'

'Do you think she'll see it?' Jubilee asked worriedly.

'We can make sure of that,' Bobby replied, and created a rough platform of ice that came up to their waists, like a mini iceberg with the top cut off. They put the snow crane on the top, like an offering on an altar, and stood looking at it for a moment, glimmering brightly in the darkness.

'Wow,' Jubilee breathed, 'it really is amazing Bobby.'

'Hey, you helped. It wouldn't look nearly so amazing without your fireworks inside it. You're the amazing one.' Jubilee blushed as he pulled her closer, kissing her lips gently. 'Just one more thing to do.' He stepped away from her and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting at the top of his voice. 'SHIRAHIME! WE BROUGHT YOU A PRESENT! TO SAY THANK YOUUU!' His voice rang around the mountain and Jubilee couldn't help giggling as he turned to her, a wide gin on his face.

'Come on you maniac!' she tugged at his arm. 'We'd better get back, I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up everyone back at the cabin, yelling like that.'

He took her hand and after a last look they turned away, just walking for a while and enjoying the night and the stillness. After a moment a breeze swirled around them and they heard what they were sure was a woman's happy laughter. They smiled at each other, feeling their gift had been accepted, and felt proud.


End file.
